Finale
The Finale is the last music heard in the show. Each performer takes a moment in the spotlight to bow, either solo or in pairs. The ensemble sing a final chorus of "Mistoffelees" as they dance, and make their way offstage. Finally, as the audience leaves, a reprise of "Memory" is played. The exact traditions of the finale depend on the production and theatrical traditions of the location. Music The music falls into distinct sections as reprises of melodies previously used in the show. Jellicle Songs An instrumental reprise of Jellicle Songs is played while the cast run through the audience, assembling onstage in time to repeat the last moments of the Jellicle Ball. Skimbleshanks Each performer has a moment in the spotlight - performing a moment suiting their character, a leap, a pose, a bow. The music falls silent for applause, depending on the production the Musicians, or just the Musical Director, may make it onstage for a bow. The full cast may take a traditional bow at this point. Mister Mistoffelees The cast sing a final chorus of "Oh well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees", as they dance around and gradually leave the stage. While in the "Skimbleshanks" section we see the characters, in this last moments onstage, the performers can be out of character and letting their own personalities shine. The Rum Tum Tugger is usually the last character onstage, and the music segues into a brief excerpt of his melody. Play Out As the auditorium lights come up and the audience begins to leave, we hear another reprise of "Jellicle Songs", and finally a reprise of "Memory", and the last moment of the "Jellicle Ball" once more. Bows In most productions, Cats breaks the normal theatrical conventions of having the minor ensemble characters bow first, leading up to the principal characters taking the final bows. Instead the Cats appear in an apparent random order. Typically pairs of characters bow together, Jellylorum and Gus, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Coricopat and Tantomile, Demeter and Bombalurina. Acrobats will perform a flip, specifically Bill Bailey/Tumblebrutus will often take the final bow with impressive acrobatics. Mungo Rumple Jess Le Protto Shonica Gooden 16.png|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's final bow from Broadway 2016 Bomba Demeter Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Bombalurina and Demeter's final bow from Vienna 2019 Tumble Kolton Krouse 16.png|Tumblebrutus' final bow from Broadway 2016 Specific Productions In some productions, Jellylorum will wear Griddlebone's bonnet for the bows, as she is likely to not be recognized as the soprano soloist otherwise. Similarly, Jennyanydots will sometimes wear her orange tap outfit for the bows. A tradition in US productions is for departing cast members to exit the stage through the oven in their last performance. When a production closes, the entire cast then exits through the oven. Jelly Gus finale Moscow 05.jpg|Jellylorum and Gus' final bow from Moscow 2005 Finale Hamburg 0.jpg|Final bows from Hamburg Jenny bows opening night bway16.jpg|Jennyanydots' final bow from Broadway 2016 Category:Musical Numbers